confession
by Laundry Day
Summary: In which Akashi gets a confession, his team spies on him, Murasakibara reads shoujo manga, Kuroko reads lips, and Midorima is one really pissed off tsundere.


**confession.**  
in which Akashi gets a confession, his team spies on him, Murasakibara reads shoujo manga, Kuroko reads lips, and Midorima is a really pissed off tsundere.

* * *

It all started off normally enough. They were in the gym practicing even though everyone knows they'll kick butt because they're the Generation of Miracles for goodness' sake! Once practice was over, they all changed out of their basketball uniforms and exited the gym together. The sun was already setting.

"Anyone up for some burgers?" Aomine suggested. Before anyone could reply, a short girl approached the small group. In a quiet voice, she asked if she could speak with Akashi. Her face was tomato red and she kept fidgeting. She looked like she was going to pass out.

"Go ahead without me," Akashi told them.

They all watched him and the girl retreat into the school. After a pregnant pause, Aomine said, "Let's go spy on them."

"Idiot!" Midorima cried. "You can't just spy on our captain like that!"

"Why did she want to see Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked, nibbling on a stick of Pocky.

Kise's eyes began to sparkle. "Confession?"

"It's a possibility," Kuroko said.

"Damn it, I really want to spy on them now!" Aomine cried. He grabbed Kuroko by the wrist and said, "Let's go, Tetsu! Lend me your misdirection powers."

"I can't do that, Aomine," Kuroko said. He paused before adding, "Maybe."

"Ne, ne I want to spy too!" Kise said. He linked arms with Aomine. "Let's go!"

Midorima and Murasakibara were the only two left. Midorima stared at him. "You aren't going with those idiots?"

"I already know what will happen," Murasakibara said. Bits of Pocky flew out of his mouth as he said that.

"Don't speak with your mouth full! It's unsightly!" Midorima cried, wiping off the wet bits from his glasses. "And what do you mean you know what will happen? We can't validate that she's going to confession to Akashi. We have no evidence."

"No, no, Mido-chin, I know," Murasakibara said seriously. "I've been reading shoujo manga, I know these things. It's a confession. She was blushing and everything—ah, Mido-chin, where are you going?"

The green haired shooter could no longer stand this idiocy. He was only going to do Akashi a favour and get rid of those idiots for him. I-It wasn't like he was _curious_ and wanted to see whether or not it was a confession or anything! S-so don't get the wrong idea, OK?

"Aha, Midorima followed us, he's an idiot, too!" Aomine cried. The trio was ducked down by the windows, looking into their homeroom where Akashi and the girl stood.

"Keep your voice down," Midorima hissed, ducking down as well. "I'm only here to stop you idiots from doing something stupid!"

"Midorima," Kuroko said, "If that's the case, then why are you hiding with us?"

"Because I don't want Akashi to see this unsightly behaviour!" he hissed. "It's not like I want to see this confession or anything. Don't get the wrong idea, idiot!"

"Ah, Mido-chin, your tsundere is coming out," Murasakibara noted. The shooter jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Where did you come from?!" Midorima cried. "Anyway, it's not important. Duck down."

"I am ducking down," the defence player said.

"Wow, you're actually ridiculously tall Murasakibara," Aomine realized.

Midorima glared at him. "You're only figuring this out now, stupid?"

"Guys, I think she's confessing now," Kise said.

They all quieted down and looked into the window. The girl was fidgeting and blushing like crazy. She kept stumbling with her words. Finally, she just outright shouted, "P-Please go out with me, Akashi-san!"

There was a pregnant pause before Aomine whispered, "Masochist?"

Midorima slapped him on the head. "Shut up, our captain isn't a sadist."

"He's pretty violent though," Kise murmured. "Oh, he's saying something!"

They quieted down again. True enough, Akashi was speaking. They couldn't really make out what he was saying, though. He was speaking too gently. From what they saw, it looked like he was giving a speech. The girl was gawking at him.

"Aw, I can't hear him!" Kise complained.

"It looks like he's…" Kuroko paused, attempting to read his lips. "He's talking about becoming the most powerful couple in the word," he finally said.

They all gawked at him.

"No way!" Kise cried. "Pfft!" He slapped a hand on his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

"Are you sure, Kuroko?" Midorima asked.

Kuroko nodded; slightly offended anyone would question his incredible lip-reading capabilities. It took him three years to prefect it and he was quite proud of it.

"Akashi is so weird," Aomine said. He turned to Kuroko. "Anyway, I'm hungry, let's go someplace to eat, Tetsu."

Murasakibara frowned, looking thoughtful. "This has never happened in the shoujo mangas…"

Midorima glared at him. "Enough about your shoujo mangas! Why do you even read them?"

"The backgrounds always look very tasty," he confessed. They all stared at him.

"What are you all doing here?" a voice asked. They all looked up and saw Akashi staring down at them from an opened window.

They all screamed for their lives. Once they finished screaming, Aomine pointed at Midorima and cried, "It's his fault! He forced us into doing this!"

"_My fault_? I'm only here to _stop_ you from your idiotic behaviour!" Midorima retorted. He looked at Akashi with pleading eyes. "Akashi, you know me. I'd never do something like this! It was them! It was all them!"

"Liar! You stayed back here!" Kise accused. "You didn't stop anyone! Aominecchi is right, Captian! It's Midorimacchi's fault!"

He glared at the blond. "No, it's their fault!"

"It's Kuro-chin's fault," Murasakibara said suddenly. They all stared at him. "Sorry, I've always wanted to play the blame-game."

"Tetsuya isn't even here," Akashi pointed out.

"That bastard!" Aomine cried, looking around for his shadow. "How dare he use his misdirection like that!"

"So, Aka-chin, was it a confession?" Murasakibara asked. "It didn't look at all like what happens in my shoujo mangas."

"Ah yes, it was," Akashi confirmed. "I'll tell you all about it after practice tomorrow."

"Really, captain?" Kise asked.

He nodded. "Right after you all do three hundred laps around the school for this opposition of my authority," he said. His eyes narrowed. "I had told you all to go ahead. You hadn't listen. Now, you will be severely punished."

"I'm telling you, it wasn't my fault!" Midorima cried.

"Do you want to make four hundred laps, Shintaro?"

"I give up!" He threw his hands in the air and walked away from the group. He really hated his team-mates sometimes.


End file.
